This invention relates generally to the measurement of the ratio of electric and magnetic field components from a vertical antenna situated near the air-ground interface. More specifically this invention relates to a method and device which eliminates the need for having electric and magnetic field sensors with known calibration factors. In many engineering and applied science applications in electromagnetics it is desirable to be able to determine the location where the ratio of the field components E and H begins to deviate from 377 ohms. The present invention provides a relatively simple method and device for determining this impedance relationship. The device can be self-calibrated so that the impedance of the field components is the direct output of the device thus negating the need for further processing of the data as required in other devices. The device is self-calibrated using the known relationship between the electric and magnetic fields.
It is therefore one object of this invention to provide a device for determining the impedance of the electric and magnetic fields of a radiating antenna that can be self-calibrated.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device for determining the impedance of the electric and magnetic fields of a radiating antenna that directly outputs the impedance of the field components without further data processing being required.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device for determining the impedance of the electric fields of a radiating antenna that is simple and inexpensive.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a method for determining the impedance of the electric and magnetic fields of a radiating antenna that utilizes a known relationship between the electric and magnetic fields to self-calibrate the measuring system.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a method for determining the impedance of the electric and magnetic fields of a radiating antenna that provides a direct readout of the impedance of the field components.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.